Determining an unknown integer number of carrier waves (N) between a transmitter and a receiver is generally referred to as integer cycle ambiguity resolution. The integer number of carrier waves (N) allows estimating a range between a location of the transmitter and a location of a receiver. When carrier phase tracking is applied to Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS)-based radio-navigation, a variety of existing techniques may be used for integer cycle ambiguity resolution. Since Amplitude Modulated (AM) radio stations typically transmit one frequency, are generally stationary, and generally don't broadcast a code-phase signal, these techniques do not work for integer cycle ambiguity resolution of AM radio station signals. Other existing techniques use AM radio for navigation by manually initializing integer cycle ambiguities by starting at a known location, or using multiple frequencies to resolve integer cycle ambiguities.